orange_new_blackfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust No Bitch
"Trust No Bitch" is the thirteenth episode of Season Three of Netflix's Orange Is the New Black. It was written by Jim Danger Gray & Jenji Kohan and directed by Phil Abraham. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall and premiered on June 11, 2015. Synopsis Recap Cast Starring *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael J. Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain Royce *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Blair Brown as Judy King *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Jackie Cruz as Marisol 'Flaca' Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Jamie Denbo as Ginsberg *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *John Magaro as Vince Muccio *Richard Masur as Bill Montgomery *James McMenamin as Charlie 'Donuts' Coates *Olga Merediz as Lourdes *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Eric Zuckerman as Rabbi Alan Tatelbaum *Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Starring *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as CO Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter 'Gerber' Bayley *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Berto Colon as Cesar *Sanja Danilovic as Katya *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera *Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson *Jimmy Gary Jr. as CO Felix Rikerson *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie 'Babs' Babson *Eden Malyn as CO Sikowitz *Joniece Abbott-Pratt as Ultrasound Technician *Michael Backes as Federal Agent *Adriana Camposano as Lucy *Natalie Carter as Lillian *Nyeema Carter as 1997 10 Year Old Black Cindy *Juri Henley-Cohn as CO Aydin *James Collins Jr. as Fence Guy #1 *Sydney Dickman as 1990 7 YO Lorna *Zachary Doran as Little Healy *Rob Falcone as Big Joe Morello *Alison Fernandez as Eva *Brianna Gonzalez-Bonacci as Christina *Nicholas Gonzalez as Emiliano *Kelvin Hale as Black Cindy's Dad *Ella Hampton as 8 Yr Old Brook *Melanie Hinkle as 18 Yr Old Boo *Catherine LeFrere as Stansie Morello *David Neal Levin as Paramedic *Sarah Mak as Brook's Mom *Karina Ortiz as Margarita *Richard Ramsay as Black Cindy's 16 Yr Old Brother *Leajato Robinson as Bartholomew *Yelena Shmulenson as Rhea Boyle *Denay Smith as Black Cindy's 14 Yr Old Sister *Jeremiah Thomas as Black Cindy's 12 Yr Old Brother *Peter Wallack as Hobo Jesus *Tracy Westmoreland as Fence Guy #2 *Tim Wilson as Father John *Zakiya Young as Layla Trivia Production Notes *The film that the inmates are watching in the beginning of the episode for their movie night was No Reservations (2007). *Piper is shown giving herself a tattoo of the infinity symbol. Taylor Schilling, the actress who plays Piper, actually has this tattoo which has been covered up to this point in the show. References